thelandofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Corner Kingdom
”The tower was surrounded by a sea of trees. Far off into the distance, Alex could barely see the rooftops of a tiny village; beyond the village was a large mountain range that rolled across the horizon.”TLOS I, ch 7, p. 133 Characteristics The Corner Kingdom is located in the southwest of the Land of Stories, and it’s one of the smallest kingdoms. It is bordered by The Dwarf Forests in the North and the Charming Kingdom in the East. It is ruled by Queen Rapunzel and her husband, Sir William. Not much is known about The Corner Kingdom. It probably became a kingdom after the witch who owned the land and kept Rapunzel captive died. Therefore, Rapunzel became the new owner of the territory. It has a small army of 500 men and there are small villages across the land. It is unknown if there is a castle or a larger town in the kingdom. The kingdom is surrounded by sea on the Western and Southern borders and there are mountains in the Northern part of the kingdom. There is a river tracing the border with The Charming Kingdom; one of the ways to cross is by using a bridge under which the Bridge Troll lives. History The Dragon Age All of the Land of Stories is terrorized by dragons. The Age of Magic The Happily Ever After Assembly is founded and the kingdoms are devided. Rapunzel becomes Queen after inheriting the land from the witch who had kept her locked in the tower. The Golden Age After years of "living happily ever after", the Enchantress threatens to take over the Land of Stories. Roughly a year later, General Marquis and the Grande Armée arrive and attack the kingdoms. When that crisis is overcome, the Masked Man attacks the kingdom. Story The Wishing Spell The Corner Kingdom is the first kingdom the twins go to while searching for the items for the Wishing Spell. It is where they collect a lock of Rapunzel’s golden hair ("A wavy lock of golden rope that once was freedom’s only hope"''TLOS 1, ch 7, p 145), the first and most easily collected item for the spell. The Enchantress Returns In the second part of this series, The Corner Kingdom is mentioned late into the story, when we find out that Ezmia has attacked it and knocked down Rapunzel’s tower. It’s the second kingdom to be attacked – the first one being Red Riding Hood Kingdom. The Corner Kingdom is briefly surrendered to the Enchantress during one of the final scenes, but quickly regained once Ezmia is defeated. A Grimm Warning It is mentioned that Jack and Goldilocks got engaged while fighting with soldiers of the Corner Kingdom.TLOS III, ch 4, p. 70 Once the threat of the Grand Armée becomes real to the inhabitants of the Land of Stories, each kingdom begins organizing their armies. The Corner Kingdom’s army, however, is very small, consisting of only 500 men. Beyond the Kingdoms After the Masked Man travels into works of literature to recruit for his army, the Corner Kingdom is attacked by the flying monkeys of the Wicked Witch of the West.TLOS IV, ch 29, p 399 An Author's Odyssey At the beginning of An Author's Odyssey, it is mentioned that after the flying monkeys attack, the kingdom ceased to be and was integrated in to a large empire ruled by the Masked Man. When he is deposed by the Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook and the Wicked Witch of the West, the three literary villains take over the rule of the Land of Stories. Queen Rapunzel and Sir William are saved by Jack, Goldilocks and their friends. Notable Places * Rapunzel's Tower : The most notable place in the Corner Kingdom, and an emblem of the kingdom,“… it represents their queen and the beginning of their country. It symbolizes their history and their spirit.”''.TLOS2, ch 18, p. 329 * The Troll Bridge : between the Corner Kingdom and the Charming Kingdom, home of the Bridge Troll. Notable Characters * Queen Rapunzel : ruling monarch * Sir William : Queen Rapunzel's husband * The Corner Kingdom's army : In A Grimm Warning, the army is said to have approximately 500 soldiers (before fighting the Grande Armée).TLOS III, ch 18, p. 301 References Category:Places in The Land Of Stories